Who to turn to
by chocoholic angel
Summary: chooliverroger triangle. Cho is a popular, young girl in her fourth year at hogwarts. Friends, quidditch and a lot of romance promises it to be one great year! takes place during poa
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The promise  
  
It was always such a long ride to Kings Cross from her house. Cho was so excited to back to school for her 4th year at Hogwarts, yet her damn muggle taxi was barely moving in the heavy traffic. She couldn't wait to get back to school! She was looking forward to the interesting lessons, the fantastic food, Quidditch and even the castle itself. But most of all, she would be seeing all her friends again  
  
Cho was very popular at Hogwarts. Not only did she have a beautiful appearance, but also a beautiful personality. People flocked to be her friend, attracted by her constant kindness and generosity, resulting in her having a large crowd following her everywhere she went. However, among all these admirers, she only had 2 true friends.  
  
Katrina Roberts was Cho's best friend. With her fiery red hair and her crystalline blue eyes, her looks rivaled Cho's. However, her blunt honesty and loud personality gave people misleading impressions. Cho had seen though Katrina's exterior in their 1st year to find a fiercely loyal and fun friend, and they had been best friends ever since.  
  
Her other close friend was Roger Davies. She and Roger had been great friends all during their childhood. Because their mothers were also great companions, they spent much of their time playing at each other's houses. Cho would never forget his dark hair becoming all ruffled from their games of "hide-and-seek" to "broomstick tip"  
  
Cho leaned back into her seat and let her mind wander back into her childhood memories.  
  
............................................................... "I still don't get it!!" whined an impatient, young Cho. "How on earth do you do the Sloth Grip Roll?!"  
  
"Just be more loose and free!" Roger explained patiently. "Trust yourself that you wont fall. Here, come onto my broom."  
  
Roger held onto her as she shakily got onto his broom. He then firmly gripped her waist and gently maneuvered her around the broom handle. "That's how it should feel. Have another go."  
  
"Bu-but its so high up." stuttered a nervous Cho  
  
"Relax. I'll catch you if you fall," said Roger, positioning his arms beneath her.  
  
"O-Ok," said Cho, before doing a shaky, but perfect Sloth Grip Roll.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Roger!" She said excitedly. She hugged him happily, before getting back on her own broom and flying to the ground. ..................................  
  
"Excuse me, miss? That will be 11 pounds" spoke the cabbie, snapping Cho out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Yes, sorry," she said, as she hastily produced the money after he had placed her trunk onto a trolley for her.  
  
She quickly passed through the barrier, pushing her trunk along. But as she reached the train, she realized there was no way she was going to be able to lift it up onto the carriage by herself. Grimacing, she pushed with all her weight against the trunk, hoping it would somehow, miraculously, move onto the train. When nothing happened she flopped down on the ground, drained by her pointless effort. She was sitting for a little while to catch her breath, when she heard a heavily accented voice call to her.  
  
"Do you need some help there?"  
  
Cho jumped back up to see a tall young man rushing up to help her. She also couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was well built, with hazel eyes and light brown hair just the right length.  
  
"That would be great," Cho said gratefully.  
  
He lifted her trunk up the stairs. "Where will you be sitting?" he asked  
  
"Ummm, my friends ha -"she started, when one of the compartments burst open.  
  
"Cho, there you are! We've got a space for you here," exclaimed Roger, appearing in the doorway. "Do you need some help with your trunk?"  
  
"I'm alright now, thanks," she replied. She turned to her hero. "Thank you so much"  
  
"Anytime. My name's Oliver, by the way. Oliver Wood." He said in his husky voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Cho Chang" she replied, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Cho? Are you coming or not?" said Roger.  
  
"Hang on, Roger." Cho turned back to Oliver. "Thanks again for you help. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Definitely. Bye now. With that, Oliver walked away.  
  
"Wow" was all Cho thought as she went into her compartment.  
  
"CHOO-CHOO!!!" Katrina screamed as she pounced on Cho. "How were your holidays?"  
  
"Pretty good. Did a lot of shopping" smiled Cho.  
  
"Sounds awesome. You'll have to show me all your new clothes later."  
  
"You'll have to show me too." Roger got up and gave Cho a hug.  
  
"I will," laughed Cho. It was great to see Roger and Katrina again.  
  
They started to talk and gossip about their holidays, frequently interrupted by Cho's friends and other roommates. Cho was extremely happy, but being exhausted from not having much slept the night before, she started to doze off. Roger noticed this, and started ordering everyone out of their compartment until only he and Katrina remained  
  
"Thanks Rog, I'm so sleepy. Do you guys mind if I nap for a little while?" she said  
  
"No problem. I was just off to find my little sister anyway, said Katrina, walking out of the compartment.  
  
"Go to sleep, Cho." Said Roger, pulling out 'The Standard Book Of Spells grade 5'. "I needed to read this anyway."  
  
"Thanks." With that, Cho curled up on the seat and fell asleep.  
  
Roger sat there alone with the sleeping Cho, trying to concentrate on his textbook but failing. He finally gave up and allowed himself to stare at Cho. His eyes took in every detail of her beauty. Her long, raven hair. Her soft, pink lips. Her perfect teeth. And although he couldn't see it, he knew of her shiny chocolate eyes. He could've sat there the entire day just watching her sleep.  
  
Suddenly, the train stopped. Cho jerked awake, and all the lights went out.  
  
"W-what's happening?" she yawned, stretching.  
  
"No idea," said Roger, "but its becoming awfully cold in here-"  
  
He had barely finished speaking when the compartment door slid open.  
  
............................................ "We're going to leave you now, Cho. Be a good girl."  
  
"No! No, mummy, daddy, wait!!" she screamed, as the front door slammed closed.  
  
"Come back! Please come back!"  
  
She felt so alone. Everything was silent, and lonely. No one was there. ..............................................  
  
"Cho! CHO! Are you alright?"  
  
Cho felt herself being shaken gently, and she opened her eyes to a concerned looking Roger. "What happened?"  
  
"It was a Dementor. They make you relive your worst memories."  
  
"I see," she said, rubbing her eyes and finding them all wet. Then it all came back to her, and she found herself sobbing again.  
  
"Shh Cho, its okay. Its only a memory." Roger tried comforting her, and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it, it's over. Do you want to talk about you memory?"  
  
Cho told him all about her loneliness phobia and her fear of being abandoned and left behind. "Rog, please promise me you'll never leave me," whispered Cho.  
  
"I promise."  
  
A/N Well that was chapter 1!! Special thanks to my beta Celestial Being. Please review!!!! Btw, if u didn't notice, the sections between the "......................................" means it's a flashback. Cool, cya all next chapter! Luv chocoholicangel. 


	2. The New Addition

Chapter 2- The New Addition

A/n the "wwwwwwwww" are just line breaks, because being the computer illiterate I am, I still haven't figured out how to do it properly. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, though I wish it were. I could really do with some new clothes and shoes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cho had never been more relieved to see the great Hogwarts Castle. After the trauma of the Dementors on the train, she was grateful to be entering the Great Hall; the place she felt was the safest place in the world. Roger still hovered nearby, eager to come to her aid and support her, but she had recovered from the ordeal on the train. She scanned the hall eagerly for her friends,

"Thanks heaps, Rog, I really appreciate it," she said, pecking him on the cheek, before tuning away to sit with her friends.

Little did she know that he stood there, frozen, with his hand over his cheek.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

All the ugly thoughts of the Dementors completely floated away from Cho's mind as she sat down in the spot saved for her. Being surrounded by friends and delicious food made her forget her sadness and fear, as she chatted with her classmates about each of the holidays.

"So Cho, were there any new additions to your giant male fan club during the holidays?" cunningly asked Adele, one of Cho's dorm-mates. Everyone around Cho exploded into giggles, and then leant in for the answer. Cho's expression, however, spoke a thousand words, and answered all their questions.

"For starters, I don't even HAVE a fan club, let alone any additions," she exasperatedly tried convincing them.

"Yeah right, Cho," said Lara, another girl from dorm. "At the last count, it was at least 20 strong."

"And I think we can add another. That Gryffindor's been staring at your for the entire feast!" exclaimed Adele excitedly. Cho dropped her head into her hands as she felt the breeze of all the girls spinning around to see.

"Oh my god, Dele's right! It's that Gryffindor Keeper! Nice one, Cho!"

"He's been staring at you for ALL of dinner? Man, he must really like you!"

Cho's head was almost out of site, and under the table by now. "Merlin, what will it take for all of them to stop?!" she muttered.

"C'mon guys, give her a break" said Katrina, hearing her best friend's plea.

"Thanks Kat," Cho whispered.

"Anytime" said Kat, grateful of curing Cho's agony. However, she was even more grateful that the rest of the group hadn't noticed who SHE had noticed staring at Cho.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Roger's POV

"God she looks gorgeous," whispered Roger to himself

" What was that? Ickle Roger's got himself a crush? Who's the lucky girl?" exclaimed Joshua Parker, Roger's best friend.

"Care to say it louder? I'm not quite sure the guy in Durmstrang heard you," muttered Roger.

"Oooh, Davies, tell all!"

"It's no one, Parker was just mucking around, right Parker?" he said, glaring at Joshua.

"Umm, yeah, right. Wh-What he said!" he stammered, terrified of the fire in his best friend's eyes. "So, did anyone catch the Wasps vs Tornados game in the holidays?"

Roger breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for Josh's quick cover. He risked another glimpse of her, but however, someone else had noticed his constant staring. Katrina was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Roger cursed. Geez, how had so many people have found out about Cho in the last few minutes rather than all of last year?!

Sneaking another look back, Katrina was already ready for him, and mouthed "Common room, tonight" Roger nodded and ducked his head back down, preparing himself for a confrontation that night.

End roger POV

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few...."

Cho never listened to Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of the year. She usually took this time to acknowledge everyone, and see which teacher would be teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. However, something Dumbledore said caught her attention.

"AS you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Cho shuddered. All the nightmares from the train were coming back

"They are stationed at every entrance to the school...."

With that, Cho started visibly shaking. She was terrified of the thought that the Dementors being around the school. Katrina wrapped an arm around her, and although she didn't notice, two pairs of concerned eyes were watching her as the school all got up for bed.

"Don't worry Cho, they're not allowed to hurt you, Dumbledore's orders." Katrina reassured her as they entered the Ravenclaw common room. "Here, just go to bed and try to forget about them. I'll be up in a bit, I've just got to talk to my sister."

"Okay. Thanks, Kat," said Cho

"That's what I'm here for, g'nite!" Katrina called after her as Cho walked up the stairs.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Alright, now that Cho out of the way, time to talk to Roger?" she thought to herself. Right on cue, he walked into the common room. The room was empty now, as everyone else had gone upstairs to unpack.

"So, Rog, got something for Cho, have you?" she teased.

"Alright, so maybe I do! But please don't tell anyone!! Only josh knows, and he's sworn he wouldn't say anything" pleaded Roger.

"Well, actually, I think that's great! Cho's got a lot of guys after her, but at least half are obviously only attracted to her appearance. You would be one of the few guys who know her well, and you're easily the best for her. I say go for it!"

"Thanks Kat. But what should I do? If she doesn't like me, and I tell her, our friendship will be screwed!"

"That's true, but you'll never know unless you ask, so talk to her. But here's a hint, don't leave it too late. Otherwise, it's going to break your heart if someone beats you to it," Katrina warned. "Good Luck."

And with that, Katrina went upstairs, leaving Roger alone with his confused thoughts.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N yes yes, surprise, I'm back!! Bet you all didn't expect me to return! Well, here's chappie two. I know its shocking, but I've written it at 1:30 in the morning with a throbbing headache, so that's my excuse!! Please review, tell me what you think! All comments appreciated! Thanks! Luv chocoholic angel


End file.
